Ngidam
by Miyucchi
Summary: Shintaro kalau ngidam pasti mintanya macam macam. Kano tahu kok. Dia siap menanggung semua resikonya itu. / Ficlet / Mpreg / Gaje (I've warned you.) / Selamat ber-enjoy ria :3 / RnR?


**Ngidam.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Days/****カゲロウデイズ** **© JIN**

**Ngidam. © Miyucchi**

**Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning:**

**Ficlet (atau tidak), Boy x Boy, Fluff, AU, Mpreg(?).**

**ENJOY!**

5 bulan berlalu. Sekarang usia kandungan Shintaro beranjak menjadi 5 bulan 20 hari, perut Shintaro juga agak membuncit. Namun inilah fase yang paling tidak ditunggu tunggu oleh Kano, fase yang paling merepotkan baginya. Fase 'ngidam'. Kano tahu kalau Shintaro lagi ngidam pasti macem macem mintanya.

"Kano.." panggil Shintaro, Kano menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kano. Shintaro mengucapkan keinginannya.

"Aku mau kau jauh jauh dariku sehari saja, bisa kan?" nah. Inilah yang membuat Kano kesal. Ngidamnya aneh aneh. Bukannya minta makanan atau bagaimana, dia malah meminta sang calon ayah menjauh darinya selama sehari.

Bagaimana jadinya kalau anak itu lahir nanti? Anak itu pasti bakal tidak mau sama ayahnya. Kano tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Ka-kau ngidam ya?" Shintaro mengangguk, Kano terpaksa pundung di emo corner sambil mengais ngais tanah.

"Boleh yaaa? Sehari saja kok." Shintaro memohon. _Puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya itu berhasil dengan baik. Kano pun memperbolehkannya (karena tidak kuat dengan kekuatan gaib yang bernama 'moe eyes' itu). Jadi. Untuk malam ini. Dia menginap di kamar Seto Kousuke. Sahabatnya katak sawahnya itu. Tapi emang sih. Seto ganteng. Saya aja sempet naksir. Maaf saya malah ngobrol, lanjut.

"Shintaro mengusirmu?" tanya Seto dengan wajah perihatin. Ya, seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan sudah tahu siapa ayah dari anak di kandungan Shintaro, dan betapa kagetnya mereka ketika tahu kalau itu adalah Kano.

"Bukan. Eh—yah, semacam itu lah. Dia ngidam, tapi dia mintanya aku menjauhi dia selama seharian. Dasar, ternyata cara ngidam laki laki beda ya sama cara ngidam perempuan." Kano merengut kesal, Seto tertawa ngakak. Untung dirinya belum belok. Belum loh ya. BELUM.

"Sudahlah, lupakan kejadian tadi, malam ini istirahat saja. Besok pasti dia ngidamnya yang lain lagi kok." Ucap Seto, menepuk nepuk kasur kosong disebelahnya. Ya, kamar Seto memiliki dua kasur kecil, Seto tidur di kasur kanan sedangkan Kano di kasur kiri.

"Iya, iya. Selamat malam Seto, terimakasih sudah mau menampungku." Kano meloncat ke kasur disebelah kasur Seto kemudian menutupi dirinya dengan selimut hijau dan tertidur. Seto menggeleng geleng kasihan sebelum akhirnya benar benar menutup lampu dan tertidur.

Semalam berlalu dengan tenang. Hingga pagi juga datang dengan ceria. Tapi hari ini wajah seseorang kusut, kalian tahu lah itu wajah siapa. Kano Shuuya. Mengikuti permintaan kekasih hatinya yang hari ini mengidam kalau dia ingin dibelikan gadget terbaru. Pasalnya televisi yang menyala dan iklan heboh tentang keluarnya smartphone terbaru yang lebih canggih.

Kano akhirnya setuju kalau sebaiknya televisi tadi seharusnya dicabut saja. Saran dari Kido.

Dan hari itu juga, Kano harus beringut ringsut ke Department Store untuk membelikan smartphone terbaru itu. Keadaan tidak seperti yang diinginkan. Kalau Kano mengharapkan keluarnya smartphone baru itu para pembeli tidak akan ramai dan rusuh, justru kebalikannya.

Kano pulang dengan baju yang hampir terlepas. Sungguh pemandangan yang memalukan, apalagi yang membukakkan pintu itu Mary, Mary sontak menutup pintu dengan keras sehingga Kano terpental cukup jauh. Kano hanya dapat menjelaskan sebelum dia benar benar boleh masuk kedalam base.

"Menyebalkan sekali, oh iya Shintaro.. ini gadget terbaru yang kau inginkan!" ucap Kano sedikit menggerutu dan memberikan bungkusan berwarna cokelat kepada Shintaro, Shintaro menerimanya dengan senang, tidak lupa mencium Kano. Aw. Benar benar fanservice untuk Momo dan Mary yang sedang berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Kidoo~ aku mencintaimu~" Romantis. Iya. Gue iri sumvah. Jangan bikin iri yang masih jomblo tolong. Gue baru putus beberapa hari yang lalu. Tega lu berdua. Maaf saya malah curcol disini. Oke, ehem. Lanjut, Kano tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Shintaro dengan erat.

"Sama sama.." so sweet, tapi. Besok permintaannya semakin aneh lagi. Kano menekuk wajahnya kembali.

Malam itu, Kano boleh tidur dengan Shintaro dengan satu alasan yang betul betul aneh. Yaitu Kano harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa sebelum tidur. Tentu saja satu base langsung heboh menyiapkan wewangian dan bunga mawar, juga air susu sapid an menuangkan semua itu kedalam bak mandi dikamar Shintaro dan Kano.

Sungguh. Kano benar benar tidak mengerti.

Esoknya, Kano sudah siap dengan segala macam cobaan—permintaan dari Shintaro. _Speaking of the devil_, Shintaro datang dengan wajah ceria.

"Kano~" dia langsung memeluk sang kekasih dan memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi pucat Kano itu.

"Iya?" tanya Kano sambil mengacak acak surai _raven_ Shintaro.

Dunia serasa milik berdua sehingga kawan kawannya pun mereka lupakan, teganya kalian.

"Kano, aku punya satu lagi permintaan, mau kan kau melaksanakannya?" yaelah mak, punya permintaan aja pake sopan sopanan gitu. Langsung minta aja. Kano mengangguk pelan—kaku. Shintaro tersenyum lebar.

"Mulai dari hari ini, dan sampai seterusnya. Kau harus selalu bersamaku ya.." Shintaro memeluk Kano. Kano agak shock tapi dia membalas pelukan Shintaro.

Mungkin fase ngidam nggak buruk juga. Pikiran Kano sekarang kira kira seperti itu lah.

**OWARI**

**A/N: HAYOLOH. INI HARI APA. KENAPA SAYA NULIS GINIAN? KARENA SAYA KEKURANGAN ASUPAN BL. /hus**

**By The Way, saya nulis ini bingung bingung gimana gitu, endingnya bingung mau gimana, humornya kerasa atau enggak, sumpah. SUMPAH. Saya masih bingung, jadi kali ini maap ya kaga ada omake :""""""3 /dibotakin**

**Maaf juga ini sequelnya banyak bingit astagay. Mungkin nanti bakalan ada lagi :"""3 /hoi**

**Sekian dulu dari saya, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan :"""""3**

**Maaf juga kalau ada yang OOC /ada lah, berlebihan malah/ tapi—RELAKAN MEREKA OOC PLZ.**

**Berkenan Review?**

**(Yang PEDES LOL. TOLONG)**


End file.
